Summer is only the beginning
by Rose Wolfwood
Summary: After their chance encounter in the park Nagisa and Shizuma find themselves drawn to each other. But with them living in two different worlds, one a cafe waitress and the other a world class pianist, they worry about how their worlds will affect the other and when old wounds are reopened and secrets uncovered they must fight to keep the one they hold dearest.
1. That Day in The Park

**A/N: So this is my new Strawberry Panic Fanfic and I hope everyone likes it. Please R&R. **

**I do not own strawberry panic (wish I did, at least Shizuma and Nagisa :P) **

* * *

It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon in the early summer. The sky was clear and temperature warm and enjoyable. The streets were alive with people; all dressed for a day of outdoor fun and enjoying the sweet treats summertime brought with it. One place that was busy serving those special treats was a little café on the corner, "The Little Strawberry" Café, it was quite popular with the people and it showed with their full tables and rushing waitresses. It wasn't too fancy but it was nice all the same with its simple tables dressed with pink and red-checkered tablecloths. Its Crisp white walls decorated with paintings of their many pastries. It had a long counter that stretch half way around the café. Most of it was a glass case filled with a multitude of different cakes and other treats all perfect flavors to match the season.

Some people gathered together inside to enjoy the refreshing air conditioner while others opted for the outdoor seating in the front, not wanting to miss a moment of the perfect weather. But there was one person who had yet to enjoy this blissful day. Standing behind the counter was a girl, about eighteen years old with auburn hair. Her bright pinkish red eyes stared out the windows, longing to feel those first warm rays of summer on her skin. Of all days she had to work, this one. It had even been so busy that she never got to take her break.

With a soft sigh the girl looked to her wristwatch. It was already going on six o'clock. She had been there since they opened at ten that morning and couldn't wait till she could clock out. Maybe she could still enjoy a few moments. Though she probably shouldn't complain. Even if she couldn't enjoy this wonderful weather she was working and she needed it, what with her first semester of university coming up and all, she needed the money more then anything.

"Nagisa!" A voice called from the back as Nagisa finished taking an order. Nagisa stepped into the kitchen where a middle-aged man and woman were talking and baking a few more cakes. The room was filled with the sweet smell of pastries; it was enough to make Nagisa's mouth water. She walked over to the oven where the smell of a fresh cake lured her.

"Nagisa." The woman called her, snapping her out of her little moment. Nagisa looked to her. She was a small slender woman, only a little taller then her, with short black hair and dark brown eyes. The man was tall, and a quite bit stout around the waist. His hair was a darker shade of auburn then her own and his eyes were soft green with a happy-go-lucky spark about them. They were Nagisa's aunt and uncle along with the owners of the café. Ever since Nagisa's parents had move across seas for work they had taken care of her. The last four years she spent living with them in the apartment above the café.

"Yes Aunt Haruko." Nagisa answered her, her cheeks tinged pink as she smiled. She always did have a weak spot for sweets; she guessed she took after her uncle. Her aunt looked over at her with her warm gentle smile.

"I never got to ask, did you and Tamao get moved in okay?" she asked. Nagisa smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, uncle Kenta's friends helped move the boxes in yesterday." She told her. Though her aunt and uncle were more then willing to let Nagisa stay with them while she started school she thought it was too much of a burden for them, not to mention the café was a bit of a ways from the university. So she decided to move into an apartment with her best friend from high school, this way school and the café were only about thirty minutes from home.

"Thanks again for asking them uncle Kenta." Nagisa thanked her uncle. The man let out a deep chuckle.

"No problem little one." Her uncle chuckled as he put down the dough he was working on and landed a firm pat on Nagisa's shoulder, jolting the girl forward a bit. Her uncle was an interesting guy to say the least. Enough though he was so big he wasn't threatening at all with that goofy grin of his.

"Oh I almost forgot." Her uncle suddenly said before digging into his pants pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Nagisa.

"It's pay day." He said as she unfolded the paper and glanced at it. Her eyes went wide for a moment as she looked up at her uncle and aunt.

"This is…" she started to say. Her uncle flashed his famous grin.

"Yeah, a little bonus for all your hard work." He winked before bursting out in a roaring laugh. Nagisa could already feel a great weight lift off her shoulders as she looked at the check. It was more then double then she usually made and would go far with her upcoming expenses. Her eyes started to well as she looked at them.

"Thank you so much!" She cried before hugging them both. The two of them happily hugged her back.

"Its already six, you should start heading home, Tamao should be getting off work soon too right?" her aunt asked as she looked over at the clock. Nagisa looked as well.

"I better go meet her." Nagisa said as she untied her apron from her waist and hurried out the door.

As soon as the café doors opened Nagisa took in a long breath, taking in the feeling of the warm summer evening. At last she was free. Though it would take a little longer she couldn't help but want to walk home tonight, anything to get to enjoy this weather. After savoring her moment Nagisa started down the sidewalk to the building Tamao worked at, though she didn't have far to go. Nagisa stopped and looked at the little bookstore a few doors down from the café. The building was an older one and gave off that old book feeling with its dark panted walls and gold painted window sign that was chipping in a few places. A few carts sat outside with various books on sale and other gimmicks to lure book fans to their doors. Nagisa turned the old faded doorknob. As the door opened a small bell could be heard ringing above her head. She glanced around the store from the doorway but couldn't find her friend. Nagisa slowly stepped inside. She thought Tamao would have been at the register but so far she couldn't find a sign of her.

"Tamao." Nagisa called out softly. She had learned not to talk too loudly in this store the hard way before. Not hearing Tamao respond Nagisa started making her way through the rows of books. Where could Tamao be, she wouldn't have gone home without telling her.

As she made her way through the third row she was relieved when, up on a ladder was her dear friend, putting books away as usual.

"Tamao." She said as she approached, the girl on the ladder was around Nagisa's height with a slender figure. She had blue like hair, most of it put up in a bun tied with a ribbon with the front was free to hang over her shoulders. As Nagisa made her way over the girl glanced at her.

"Oh Nagisa." She said, surprised. Her arm accidentally knocking into the stack of books next to her, sending them toppling down and onto Nagisa. Nagisa fell back, the books falling around her, with a few knocking into her head. Tamao gasp as she hurried down the ladder.

"Oh Nagisa, I'm sorry. Are you alright" She panicked. Nagisa looked up at her friend, rubbing her head where the books had hit. She smiled to let her know she was already.

"No worried Tamao, good thing they were paper backs." She joked. Tamao looked at her friend for a moment before letting out a giggle.

"Yes good thing I wasn't putting away the new set of encyclopedias." Tamao giggled as she offered her hand. Nagisa joined her in her laugh as she pulled herself to her feet. Tamao took a moment to look at the clock.

"Oh my, its six o'clock already." She said with a soft sigh. "I'm afraid I can't leave yet Nagisa." Tamao told her as she started to pick up the books. Nagisa cocked her brow as she knelt down to help. Tamao noticed her friends questioning look.

"The manager stepped out to do some errands and left me to watch the store I'm afraid." Tamao gave Nagisa an apologetic look as she stacked the now collected books back on the ladder. Nagisa sighed as she placed her hands in her pants pocket.

"That's explains why we haven't gotten yelled at yet." Nagisa giggled. Tamao manager was an all right lady but she also had a mean streak about her.

"It's alright Tamao, I'll just head over to the park. This day is too nice to pass up." Nagisa assured her as she gave her a comforting smile. Tamao was always the type to worry. Tamao nodded.

"I'll send you a message when I get off okay?"

"Alright I'll see you soon." Nagisa waved before heading back out onto the street.

Nagisa didn't waist a moment heading across the street to the park. She figured she would take a stroll while waiting. It was a decent sized park with numerous trees, a playground for the children and a walking path from one side to the other. Taking another moment to revel in the sweet summertime she started down the path. Her mind free to drift off as she gazed up through the surrounding trees, watching the sunlight seep through the leaves to spot the path with little bits of light. As she walked she couldn't help but think of Tamao suddenly getting inspiration and pulling out her notebook to start writing her next poem. The mere idea was enough to make her giggle.

Nagisa was lost in her little world as she took in her favorite season. She couldn't wait until Tamao and her took their yearly trip to the beach with her aunt and uncle. Already she was anxious to see the ocean again and hear the waves. Her and her aunt still had to have a beach volleyball rematch. She had so many plans to do this summer, which she had all written down and stowed away in her notebook. This year nothing would be missed.

As she turned a corner on the path a small yellow ball that came rolling out of the bushes suddenly caught her attention. Nagisa stopped for a moment as her head titled to the side. As she was about to pick it up she could hear the sound of rustling from those same bushes. Nagisa felt her body get tense… what was that? Being the huge scaredy-cat that she was her mind instantly went though a list of demons or monsters it could be. She looked at the bushes nervously. Suddenly out immerged a large white dog. Nagisa let out a scream as the dog ran into her knocking her onto her back. She felt herself go dizzy with the sudden rush of fear and adrenalin.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" A soft voice called out. It was faint at first, almost inaudible. Slowly Nagisa opened her eyes, her mind still spinning as her eyes came into focus and what they saw left the redhead speechless. Hovering over her must have been the face of an angel. It was beautiful with the deepest amber eyes she had ever seen, but what was most incredible was the long locks of wavy hair that hung over her, shimmering like strands of pure silver and framing her graceful face. Nagisa was lost for a moment as she just stared at her. Was she dead? Was this what angel looked like? No she was more like a goddess then anything…

"Miss?" The voice said again, it was so soft and elegant. Finally realizing she wasn't dead Nagisa snapped herself out of daze as she pulled herself upright.

"Um… yes, I'm alright." She quickly answered. She could feel her cheeks go hot as they flushed a deep shade of pink.

"I'm so sorry, Angel can get so out of hand at times." The woman said, her voice sounding deeply apologetic. Nagisa glanced over at the woman. There sitting next to her with the ball in its mouth was her attacker. Its coat was a soft white color with creamy colored ears. Its long bushy tail wagging behind it as it looked at Nagisa with an almost playful look.

The woman looked over at the dog.

"Angel bad girl." The woman scolded the dog. The dog's ears fell back as she dropped her ball and let out a small whimper, knowing she had upset her owner. The woman looked back at the girl, that gorgeous face of hers still catching Nagisa off guard. She slowly lowered her slender hand down to her. After a moment Nagisa took hold of the offer but what happened when their fingers touched shocked Nagisa. The moment she felt the woman's soft hand she felt a warm rush run through her body like electricity, her eyes shooting up to the woman's face where for a moment their eyes locked. Never had she felt such a feeling before and she didn't know how to respond. As she looked up at the woman and she looked down at her Nagisa felt her mind go blank for a moment as a small smile spread across the woman's lips.

"I think Angel really knocked you for a loop." The woman whispered softly as she gently helped the redhead back to her feet. Nagisa was still lost as she looked at her. It wasn't until the silver haired goddess let go of her hand that Nagisa mind returned. Her cheeks flushed red as she felt a bit of embarrassment for staring at the woman like she had. Nagisa took a moment to dust off her jeans and straighten her shirt that had become ruffled in the fall.

"Again I am so sorry for Angel." The woman said softly before lowering her hand to place a gentle pat on the dog's head. The dog instantly came to life as she nuzzled into her owners hand, her tail wagging franticly behind her. Nagisa smiled as she looked at the dog.

"Its alright. She gave me a startle more than anything." Nagisa said with a nervous laugh. The woman smiled as she knelt down, latching the dog's leash onto her collar.

"Is there anyway I can make up for it? Maybe buy you something to drink, it's been so hot today" the woman asked. Nagisa froze. She wasn't sure how to respond to her. She felt a mix of excitement and nervousness come over her as her gaze slowly fell down to the ground.

"No, its quiet alright." She said softly as she tried to keep her whirlpool of emotions hidden, but as Tamao had pointed out before, that was impossible. The woman let out a soft breath.

"Please, it would make me feel better." The woman insisted. Nagisa glanced back at her. She had such a soft expression it was irresistible. Nagisa couldn't force herself to refuse again. She gave the woman a slight nod.

"I suppose." She answered. The woman nodded and with a motion of her hand her and the dog started down the path again with Nagisa following. As they walked Nagisa took a moment to take in the rest of the woman. Her body was like that of a model dressed in a beautiful blue sundress, she looked like she came right of a magazine cover. Nagisa couldn't believe that someone as perfect as this woman would even want to talk to a common looking girl like her, dressed in her worn jeans and pink tank top. She couldn't help but feel a little out of place walking near her.

They didn't go far when they came up on a vending machine, though the woman did want to take Nagisa somewhere better then a park bench Nagisa couldn't allow the woman to spend more then a couple dollars on her. The woman took a few dollars out of her bag.

"What would you like?" The woman asked. Nagisa sat herself down on the bench nearby.

"A cola is fine." She said. As she looked towards the woman she noticed the dog looking at her with that tail of hers wagging again and her ball wedged in her mouth. Nagisa gave the dog a warm smile. The dog happily walked up to Nagisa, dropping her ball in her lap and looking up at her with her happy brown eyes. Nagisa giggled as she placed her hand on the dog's head and gave her a gentle scratch behind her ears. The dog's mouth fell open, her tongue hanging out and tail wagging uncontrollably.

"Angel certainly likes you." The woman chuckled as she joined Nagisa handing her the can of cola before opening her can of ice tea. Naigsa smiled as she looked at the dog.

"What kind of dog is she?" she asked. The woman took a sip of her drink.

"A white germen shepherd." She answered. The dog fell onto its side before rolling onto her back, begging Nagisa to give her a belly rub. Nagisa couldn't stop herself from giggling as she knelt down and started rubbing the dog's belly till her leg twitched. The woman seemed almost surprised as she looked down at them.

"You're the first stranger Angel has ever done that for." She said. She looked down at her dog as she got lost in her own little heaven. The silver haired woman only chuckled again. Nagisa glanced up at her and gave a small smile.

"I actually like dogs. My grandma had one when I was little and I use to love playing with her, though she was a lot smaller then yours." She laughed, all the while not stopping Angel's belly rub. The woman just continued to smile as she rested her chin in her hand and watched the two of them.

"So do you live around here?" the woman asked suddenly. Nagisa quickly looked up at her.

"Umm… no I work at the café across the street." Nagisa answered.

"Really, The little Strawberry, that's what is called right?"

"Yes, best strawberry pastries in town, at least that's what my uncle always says." Nagisa giggled. The woman shared in her amusement.

"Do you agree?"

Nagisa stopped as she pondered for a moment.

"Uncle Kenta's strawberry pastries are the best anywhere." She finally answered with a proud grin. The woman stared at her for a moment before finally starting to laugh.

"I might have to try them myself sometime after such a claim."

Nagisa was about to say something when she heard beeping coming from her back pocket.

"Sorry." She said before pulling her cell phone out and opening her new message

~Nagisa, I'm outside, meet you at the corner. ~ Nagisa quickly typed out a response.

~Be there in five ~

She closed her phone and returned it to her pocket.

"I have to go, my friend is waiting for me." The redhead quickly got to her feet again and took a few more sips of her soda.

"Thank you again." she said before bowing and readying herself to leave.

"Wait." Nagisa stopped. The woman smiled to her for a moment as she stood.

"I never got your name." Nagisa felt her cheek go warm again. She gave an embarrassed smile.

"It's Nagisa Aoi… and yours?" she asked timidly.

"It's Shizuma Hanazono." She answered. Nagisa made sure to save it to memory.

"Maybe I will see you around sometime." She said before hurrying off down the park path and towards the street.

As she made her way out of the park she found herself repeating the woman's name over and over again in her head. The warm feeling from before rushing through her every time she thought it, but for some reason she felt like she knew that name from somewhere. As she walked up the street towards the corner she kept trying to recall where she heard that name before, but sadly she couldn't.

As she reached the corner she found Tamao waiting for her.

"Tamao." She called as she reached the café where she was waiting. Tamao quickly looked.

"There you are." She said before letting her eyes drift over to Nagisa's clothes, she could see a few strange marks on her shirt.

"Nagisa did something happen, you got dirt on you?" Nagisa quickly looked down at her shirt and realized she had dirty paw print from Angel all over her.

"Oh had a run in with a dog at the park." Nagisa chuckled.

"Hey Tamao you want to walk home today?" she asked, quickly changed the topic. Though she wanted to tell Tamao about the woman she met she wasn't quiet sure how to, not to mention that strange feeling she got when she touched her hand.

"It would take us over an hour on foot." Tamao reminded her. "I don't know about you but I'm ready for a bath." Nagisa sighed, she had a point there and a bath sounded like heaven.

"Alright the train it is."

Together the two headed over to the nearby train station and before long they were finally at their front door. Tamao unlocked the door and two headed inside.

"I'm going to get started on dinner so you can take a bath first Nagisa." Tamao told her. Nagisa was already way ahead of her as she headed towards her room. The apartment they shared wasn't a very big. The two rooms they had were basic and the kitchen and bathroom was small but Nagisa felt like it was becoming home, even though there were a few boxes still left unpacked in various rooms.

She started the water for the tub before hurrying to her room where she freed herself of her work clothes. Once in the bath she let out a long sigh of relief, the warm water covered her body and she could feel her worries of the day drift away.

As she relaxed that feeling from before came over her once again as an image of the woman popped into her mind. Confused Nagisa looked at her hand as it tingled.

"What happened and where have I heard that name before?" she wondered.


	2. Sundays(part 1)

A/N: I know! I'm sorry for such a long wait for chapter 2 and it is only part of it. I promise part 2 will be up in a few days! I SWEAR! Until then please enjoy this and PLEASE R&R.

* * *

The night was a peaceful time. The bustling streets that once teemed with people were now still. The city dwellers conceded to slowly sweeping darkness, taking shelter in their homes and passed the still hours with a visit to the ever-enchanting dream world. Above the now sleeping city a full moon shined. The clear skies glowed in its radiance as it hung unchallenged. It bathed the world below it in its soft silver light making the city glow with a soft brilliance. But one person did not submit to the night's spell. That person was Shizuma Hanazono. Her dark forest green eyes stared out through the vast full wall window that made the outer wall of her living room. The city lay before her like a vivid painting that sparkled and glimmered. Her elegant body laid out on her white leather sofa, dressed in a black silk robe with very little underneath. In her hand a glass of red wine was kept. The bottle on the glass coffee table already half empty. In the background the soft notes of Beethoven played from her stereo, playing the ever-famous "Moonlight Sonata" a personal favorite, though it did little to ease her.

What was it about this night that bothered Shizuma so much? She couldn't understand it. While other slept, embracing this sweet time of serenity, she was reluctantly awake. She tried to find salvation in the bottle of wine hoping it would help dull her restlessness. Her eyes slowly drifted away from the cityscape and to the small glowing numbers on her DVD player and to her displeasure it read 3 o'clock in the morning. Normally she wound have tucked herself under her down comforter hours ago. Though her bed would not miss her tonight. Her dear dog, Angel happily made use of it while her owner battled with insomnia.

Shizuma lifted the crystal glass, taking a slow savoring sip of the pinot noir she had received for her twenty-first birthday

Shizuma gave a soft but frustrated sigh as she ran her free hand through her famous silver locks that lay sprawled over the sofa's armrest and her shoulders. The half bottle of wine slowly took effect on her, helping relax her body and fog her mind, covering her troubles with a light haze of intoxication. The arm slowly lowered to cover her eyes for a moment and that's when it appeared again.

A face flashed into her mind. The face of a young girl. Her hair was a soft red color that emanated a sweet smell like strawberries. Then there were those eyes; their color closely matched her hair, like pools of strawberry syrup that twinkled with a brilliant happiness that had yet to be broken by the cruelty of the world. Never in Shizuma's life had she seen such eyes.

Nor did she expect to meet such a girl as she had and it was all thanks to that eighty-pound hyperactive ball of white fur she owned.

While out on a walk Shizuma had thrown the dog's favorite ball a little too far and like she often did Angel took off after it. Her mind set on that yellow sphere as she tore across the grass nearly taking out an old lady and a child in the possess before vanishing into the bushes. Before Shizuma could even worry she heard a frightened scream from the other side. When she came around the corner she was stunned. There, laying out on the walkway like a hit and run victim was a young girl, that young girl. Shizuma felt the feeling of embarrassment rush over her as her faithful dog came trotting back to her, the precious ball in her mouth and her tail wagging happily. Shizuma made her way over to the girl, and asked her if she was all right. The girl opened her eyes and stared back at her for a moment. Shizuma could feel her worry grow, thinking that the girl had hit her head. Shizuma tried to speak to her again and to her relief the girl sprang back to life. Her cheerful but stunned voice assuring her she was fine. Shizuma allowed herself to relax. Even after receiving such a shock the girl's eyes seem to spark back to life in an instant, sparkling with a happy-go-lucky attitude. Shizuma quickly apologized for her dog's reckless behavior and to her relief the girl wasn't upset over it. After giving the dog a stern scolding Shizuma returned her attention to the girl. She offered the girl her hand to help her to her feet. When the girl accepted her hand that's when everything changed.

The moment their hands touched Shizuma felt something she never felt before. A sudden rush of warmth surged through her veins, their eyes instantly locked. Those sweet eyes now stared at her. Never had someone looked at her like that. They were so cheerful, so full of life… so unlike hers. But looking into those soft orbs Shizuma couldn't help herself as the corners of her lips slowly pulled upwards, turning into a small but noticeable smile. This feeling was foreign to Shizuma and deep down she both feared and loved it. She finally broke herself of this strange trance. She joked with the girl, playing off the moment. Once she was on her feet again Shizuma reluctantly released the girl's hand and all seemed to calm.

There was still the matter though of repaying for the incident. Again she apologized for the dog, giving Angel a soft pat on the head, show the girl her loving nature. Shizuma's elegant manners that had been drilled into her since childhood took hold. She had to make up for this; to leave things as they were was impolite. Shizuma's mind went to the hot summer weather, the temperature reaching well over eighty today… maybe a drink? Shizuma made her offer but the girl seemed hesitant at first… Shizuma persisted. The girl finally yielded and though Shizuma had planned to maybe take her to a café the girl's innocence won out and the two settled on the vending machine up the path. The two managed to sit and talk for a little while. The girl was quiet interested in Angel and of course Angel didn't mind in the least. Shizuma was surprised though. Angel was a highly trained guard dog, though you wouldn't know it when she got riled up like she did. She was to follow her command and would never let anyone but those in Shizuma's closer circle touch her yet there she was lapping up the affection. It actually put her mind at ease.

The two talked for a little while, the girl's happy attitude still amazing to Shizuma. She even learned the girl worked at the near by café, it explained her sweet scent and though she didn't have the heart to tell her, the white flour palm print on the back of her shirt.

Their time was cut short as the girl received a message on her phone and soon took her leave but not before exchanging names, Nagisa Aoi was her name and Shizuma wouldn't forget it. Even after that short time they spent in each other's company Shizuma couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so honestly and so often. The girl had left quite the impression.

Now, as Shizuma lay in her apartment her mind constantly played that short time over and over again. It both pleased and tortured her. She felt so restless now she couldn't stand it. It wasn't new to her that she was attracted to women, a fact that took her father a little time to swallow. And she had been in quite a few relationships before; admittedly a majority of them one night stands but still… The memory of that touch still made her skin tingle. Shizuma lifted her glass again, this time taking a longer sip, nearly finishing half of its contents. What was it? What was it about that girl that had set her very being on fire for that brief moment and now had her reeling in confusion?

Shizuma lied there pondering the question over and over and over again but the answer never came to her. One thing was curtain, when she thought of that girl she felt an urge to see her again. The hours passed and finally at nearly five in the morning Shizuma's eyes couldn't stay open any longer and just as the first signs of morning started to light the sky she drifted off the sleep. Unfortunately the sweet bliss she had wished for would be short lived

With the coming of morning the auburn haired eighteen-year-old reluctantly awoke. Her drowsy eyes slowly opened to the small rays of early morning sun that came through her uncovered window. The light spread across the floor and onto dull white walls. She wasn't ready to wake up but knew she had to. As she sat up right, a jaw-rattling yawn forced her mouth open as a she rubbed her eyes. The night had been a long one, her light pink covers that lay scattered on the floor evidence of her restless tossing and turning. She couldn't remember the dream that had caused her such unrest. Already the images were lost, as if whisked away by an unseen tide but the feeling of them remained. A hot pressure that gripped her and made her feel dazed. She'd never felt something like that before and wished she knew what had caused it.

"Nagisa!" A girl's voice called from down the hall, a cheerful and awake voice. Nagisa often envied how awake Tamao was in the morning.

"Breakfast is almost ready." She continued. Nagisa's mind sparked. Breakfast! The mere words awoke her senses. She could smell it cooking… pancakes! The sweet aroma filled the hallway and slowly seeped into her room, beckoning Nagisa into the kitchen. With a new spark of life the redhead jumped awake, her restless night nearly forgotten as she hurried out her door and across the hallway.

In the kitchen her best friend stood by the small gas stove, frying pan in one hand, spatula in the other. Already she was dressed in a white shirt and skirt set and her hair done it its usual fashion. The girl was the pinnacle of morning people. Nagisa took a long inhale through her nose, savoring the sweet smell of the pancakes. Tamao looked to her. Her dark purple alive and cheerful as she gave a warm amused smile.

"Pancakes to celebrate our first real day in our new home." She giggled. Nagisa smiled back as she came into the kitchen. The place was still a bit of a mess. A couple empty boxes was tucked in the corner and another half full one hid under the beat up kitchen table. There was still a lot of work left to be done. The living room was only half put together, their bedrooms were naked and the fridge was depressingly low. But even with their mile long "to do" list the two girls were optimistic about their little home.

"Its great that we both got today off." Nagisa said as she strolled over to the sink to get a glass of water.

"It is great, but I'm afraid I have to help with inventory in return next weekend." Tamao sighed in partial defeat. Her boss was never an easy one to please.

With a small sigh Nagisa filled her glass and took a seat at the table. Her chair wobbling a bit as she sat down and gave another, smaller yawn.

Tamao flipped the pancake; Nagisa's eyes focused on it intensely.

"Did you sleep alright Nagisa? You look tired this morning." Though Nagisa was never a real morning person she was never one to wake up looking as rundown as she did. Nagisa tore her eyes away from the pan and to her friend's concerned face.

"I'm fine Tamao, it's just been a long week." She assured her.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in, I can do the shopping by myself." Tamao was always quick to worry about her. Nagisa shook her head.

"I'm fine Tamao." She repeated and looked at her friend with her carefree smile. Tamao nodded and returned to the pancakes.

Nagisa hardly ever hid anything from Tamao. She rarely could. She just wasn't sure if she could tell Tamao about it. In the back of her mind she still wondered about that strange feeling. The one that had rushed over her like a hot tidal wave the moment she touched that woman's hand. She knew Tamao would never laugh at her; that was never her style. But how could Nagisa explain something she didn't understand herself. She took a slow breath through her nose and pushed the memory out of her mind. There was nothing she could do about it and she would probably never see that woman again.

The girls started to eat, Nagisa happily dug into the fluffy brown disks that she had generously smothered in maple syrup. Tamao glanced at the morning paper looking for sales on anything they needed.

"So where do you think we should start?" Nagisa asked after swallowing a mouthful of pancake. Tamao didn't look up from her paper.

"Well we can get some of the shopping done downtown, get the groceries from the market down the street then finish all the unpacking." Tamao explained, a very logical strategy, what Tamao was good at. Nagisa nodded in agreement. The two were living on bare essentials at the moment. Most of their furniture like the sofa, the T.V. and the kitchen table were all hand-me-downs from friends and family. The two knew getting replacements wouldn't be anytime soon and they were good enough to keep the girls comfortable for a while.

"I was thinking we could stop at the music store, you know the one just off main street." Tamao eyes glanced up at Nagisa as the redhead grinned.

"Totally." She cheered. "We can go see Yaya and Hikari." Yaya and Hikari were two schoolmates of theirs that were going into their senior year of high school. The four of them had always been rather close. Every Friday they would gather at the café to talk and catch up on the events of the week including the ever-present gossip, something Yaya was famous for. They had heard the two had gotten work at a new music store and hadn't seen them since graduation.

Tamao giggled at her friend's enthusiasm.

With breakfast finished Nagisa quickly hurried to her room to get ready. She pulled a pair of white jean shorts from her clothing box along with a sky blue tank top. She could already tell by a glance out her window that it was going to be a hot day today. The sun was going at full strength and not a cloud dare challenge it. Still Nagisa couldn't help but love the summer and all she could do was wish she were going to the beach instead.

Once dressed Nagisa hurried to the bathroom. A hair tie clasped in her lips, she grabbed the brush and tried to gather her hair into a ponytail. Her hair wasn't in the best mood, the heat and humidity made it frizzy and uncooperative. After about five minutes her hair finally yielded. She slipped on her sneakers and after one last check the two girls headed off into the midmorning day, greeted by the warm sun and soft summer breeze.

Back at the lavishing apartment Shizuma lay asleep on her sofa with her face hidden in the backrest as she struggled to hide from the bright, midmorning summer sun. Even in her state one would think her a goddess. Her long silver hair never failed to impress someone. Her elegant thin body was both graceful and enchanting. Her legs were long and every man who saw them savored them, not that she would ever give them the time of day. Her silk robe hung loosely to her. Her tossing and turning had left it wrinkled and ruffled. Shizuma didn't care. She was blissfully asleep; little did she know of the danger that lurked inside her walls, a fierce danger with short dark bluenette hair, milk chocolate brown eyes and an irritated glare.

"Shizuma!" A voice shouted. It was a woman's. It was stern and irritated, but still held a hint of its normal elegant tone. Shizuma's eyes twitched. She tried to ignore it. She was too tired to care. Subconsciously she knew whom it was staring down at her.

Again the voice yelled.

"Shizuma! Shizuma wake up!" Suddenly her body was yanked sharply by the shoulder. Her face instantly showered in the bright, unrelenting rays of the sun. Her eyes clenched tight, trying to save her pupils the pain of adjusting.

"Shizuma get up before I make you!" She finally gave in. She stretched her long, slender arms. Her soft lips parted slowly in a soft, almost inaudible yawn. Her eyes slowly opened and the sight they saw both startled and amused her. There was her long time friend, Miyuki Rokujo, staring down at her with those stern brown eyes. The woman was dressed for business in a white button down blouse and a dark blue business skirt that reached her knees. Good old Miyuki, always ready for work, how Shizuma loathed it.

"Good Morning Miyuki." She greeted her.

"Don't good morning me Shizuma." She snapped. Either she had received Mother Nature's gift early, missed her morning cup of coffee or she really was as pissed at Shizuma as she sounded. Shizuma glanced up at her, her face flat and unamused. Miyuki responded to her look with her own icy stare. Neither was in the best mood for games. A sudden realization crossed the silver beauty's mind.

"How did you get in here?" She asked. She made sure not to give Miyuki a key for this very reason. Miyuki's face loosened for a moment.

"The dog walker let me in." Her voice held a whisper of sly triumph. Shizuma's brow lowered, she would have to have a talk with them later.

"You skipped out on your recording session yesterday." She barked as she bent at the waist to stare the other right in the eye. Shizuma sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"So what! I felt like having fun for once and not be cooped up in that room all day." Shizuma groaned as she slowly pulled herself upright. "You know you should try it sometime Miyuki. You know having fun, not following a schedule, maybe a little wrestle in the sheets." She teased as she tightened her robe's sash. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Miyuki's face flare red. She had gotten her this time. Miyuki wasn't amused though. She quickly continued her lecture.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one that had to apologize for you and make false promises while Mizuho and Hitomi were running around town looking for you. You even turned off your phone."

Shizuma did regret always getting those two involved. They had known each other since they were all in kindergarten and their families had strong ties with each other. Well that's what they get for siding with Miyuki.

Shizuma gave a small yawn as she made her way across the living room and towards the open kitchen. It was a fabulous space, the cabinets were dark stained wood and the counters were beautiful granite. All the fixtures and appliances where sleek stainless steel. It had a breakfast bar and black leather bar seats. She glanced back at Miyuki.

"Would you like a cup?" She asked as she pulled out the bag of coffee and started preparing her morning cup. Miyuki took a moment, but Shizuma knew she had missed her morning cup, it was the only way she was so snappish.

"Please." She answered roughly.

With a press of the button the coffee maker slowly came to life.

"Anyway can you blame me Miyuki?" Shizuma sighed as she leaned against the counter, arms folded over her chest.

" I wanted to get out and stretch. Spend a little time with Angel." Speaking of the fur ball she had better ready her morning food while she was out on her morning walk. She pulled herself off the counter and reached into another cabinet and pulled out a metal bowl decorated with the dog's name in rhinestones

Miyuki crossed the living room and joined Shizuma.

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have to suck up to Katsu?" Miyuki snapped again. Shizuma shrugged.

"Don't give him the satisfaction." She answered. Her ears were focused on the sound of the coffee maker as the gurgled and dripped the brown liquid into the pot. The room slowly filled with its bold, warm smell, giving promise of its comfort.

"I wouldn't if it wasn't for the fact we need his sound studio. If he cuts us…"

Shizuma cut her off.

"Please." Shizuma scoffed. "If that idiot broke the contract he would be a laughing stock and any other studio would happily pick it up."

Miyuki's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"That may be true, but if something like that _were_ to happen we would be farther behind schedule than we already are." She sternly reminded Shizuma.

The silver haired woman sighed. What a pain all this was. It was still earily and already Shizuma had the startings of a migraine. She titled her head back, her eyes focusing on the ceiling light fixtures. Why did she go into this line of work? She tried to remember the reason. So far it had been nothing but tiring, irritating and troublesome. Her eyes slowly lowered back to her luxurious loft apartment. From her spot she could see the living room perfectly. The full wall window allowed the sun to flood the floor making lights in the day unneeded. Her living room was sleek and modern with fine leather sofa, glass and metal coffee table, a full surround sound system and sixty-inch flat screen H.D. T.V. with blue ray player.

Off to one side, away from the furniture was one of her prized possessions, her Steinway and sons baby grand piano. Its dark ebony finish glistened in the morning sun like a black pearl. She had that piano for several years, a gift from when she started… more like was forced into this career. Little did she know it would turn out the way it did. Now she would like nothing more then to close the lid over those keys and be done with the business. She let out a slow, frustrated sigh.

The coffee maker behind her beeped when it was done and Shizuma couldn't be happier. she devided it into two mugs. She added some sugar and a touch of cream to her own before taking a slow slip. The hot liquid instantly warmed her body and she anxiously waited for the caffeine to take effect. Miyuki sat down at the breakfast bar, her arms neatly resting on the cool granite as Shizuma gave her the second cup.

"I know you don't like Katsu, I don't like him either. And I know you are tired of all this but for now you are still Etoile." Miyuki said. Shizuma's brow twitched. That title. That damned title. It meant star in French and it wasn't one Shizuma wanted, it made her seem perfect, the great pianist that had amazed the music world with her awe-inspiring playing and dazzling beauty, a shining star in the music world since childhood. She didn't deserve it. Every time someone called her that or she saw it on her posters and CD covers it made her loath it even more. She ran her fingers through her bangs as she sighed in frustration.

"Miyuki, you know I hate that title." She muttered. Miyuki watched her. She was aware of Shizuma discontent but that was who she was in the public eye no matter how much she hated it.

"I understand your frustration Shizuma." She did, all too well. "The sooner we get this recording done the sooner we can be done with Katsu and you can have your fun."

Shizuma wasn't convinced. She had been at this bothersome game for some years and learned never to entertain such hope. As she took another sip of her drink she heard her doorbell chime. The dog walker was back. Shizuma wasn't really dressed for door answering so Miyuki did it. As soon as she opened the door the large white canine burst into the apartment. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she made a B-line for the kitchen, for her master. Shizuma quickly placed down her mug as the dog skidded to a stop in front of her. Her dark brown eyes were sparkling with life and excitement. Her tail wagged feverously.

"Morning Angel." Shizuma cooed as she knelt down. Instantly the dog covered her face with excited licks, whimpering happily. Miyuki wasn't thrilled. After satified with her morning greeting Angel trotted to her food bowl.

Miyuki went back to her seat at the breakfast bar. She glanced at her watch; it was already noon and by the stern line that now creased her forehead that didn't make her happy.

"We have to hurry Shizuma." She instructed before sipping her coffee. "We have to get to the recording studio before two." Shizuma just let her head fall back. This world was far too cruel.

As if blessed with the gift of mind reading Miyuki pointed her finger at her in disapproval.

"Don't even Shizuma." She quickly told her. The silver haired woman wanted to argue, she wanted to protest, she wanted to run out the door and vanish into the city crowd… unfortunately Miyuki stood between her and freedom. There wasn't much point. Miyuki was her manger after all and would track her down eventually, or catch her off guard when she was asleep like she had today. She submitted… for now

"Go get ready." Miyuki further ordered her. Shizuma contained her displeasure as she made her way out of the kitchen, across the living room and up the open stairs to her bedroom. She sometimes hated Miyuki's professionalism and her skill for getting back at Shizuma. Her hopefully plans to enjoy the city smothered by her dear friend's stern business ethics.

After a shower Shizuma got herself dressed in a pair of black slacks, a silk low cut blouse that she kept tucked in and a pair of open toed high heels that gave her another half an inch of unneeded height. She tied her hair up, letting her famous, long silver mane fall down her back like a waterfall of waves and curls. She put on a few bits of makeup, enough to hide the signs of exhaustion. Miyuki packed their unfinished coffee in traveler mugs and waited by the door. Constantly looking at her watch and tapping her high heel against the floor in an irritated rhythm. Once finished and she had passed Miyuki's exception Shizuma leashed Angel and the three headed to the elevator. Miyuki got right on her cell phone and ensured the studio they were on their way. Shizuma just stood silent as she let her mind drift. When it did it drifted to that face again, that sweet, soft, young face that was alive with happiness and kindness. Shizuma's lips slowly curled into a small admiring smile. Miyuki took note.


End file.
